Step 1: Moving on Step 2: still moving on
by royaltyrockah
Summary: Bella is trying to make a progress in her life and decide hastily which set her into the most painful experience for her. Now she is starting all over again, All Human Canon Pairings. am bad at summary sorry guys


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight...Highest Respect to Stephanie Meyer. they are just my inspiration in writing**

**BELLA's POV**

It was hard for me to take a single step in moving on, I was badly beaten from the past and I don't want to blame anyone cause I know everything happens for a reason, everything falls apart in a matter of four freaking months

flashback four months ago

_'Ma! Uhm... Well I found an apt in the city and it was so nice, and uhm well Lauren and I already paid the deposit needed and please am ready to move in'_

I said it in a matter of fact tone to Renee my mom

_'Why haven't you told me about it? Your just dropping it into my face just like that'_

She said it with her pitch hitting the highest tone possible she could do. I knew I hurt her right there and then, but I have to this for us to be happy.

_'Ma please don't be mad, I already quit my job here a month ago and I still can't find something where I can practice my degree so am moving to the city to check out the life there'_

I started to blab the words out giving to her the half reason why I wanted to go.

'_Well I know this will come I knew it the day you received that diploma of yours. Ok ok I'll let you go on one condition, Charlie and me will be the one to drop you off and we are definitely changing your car plus you will get this supplementary credit card for emergencies'_ And then at that point my mom started crying. '_You know we love you Bella so please be careful and be wise always.'_ She said those with allot of concern and I know she can handle it.

_'Yes ma I will and yes to all your conditions plus I'll call you whenever I can and then I will send you txt messages every now and then okay. Love you mom_'

I hug her tightly and then we started packing and discussing the arrangement further.

end of flashback

After remembering that conversation the pain hovers me again as I realized what happened to me in that short span of time. And then I was surprise that I still have tears left after all the crying and I did after that break up. now am finding my way back to live again and the best way to begin is a place where I can think things over, away from the place that hurt me that much. I went back home to my mom and dad. I wish I am doing the right thing. I am already turning to the familiar street and then make a left to park my car and took out two gym bags which contains of the things that was left and rung the doorbell, the servants that open the door is surprise to see me and grab my bags when she notice that I am struggling carrying my things.

_'Senorita Bella welcome home but your parents are still on a business trip and won't be back after 2 months.'_

Martha informed me which I answered with just a nod.

_"I'll be in the studio and please don't disturb me okay.'_

She just nodded as an answer, I walked tiredly going to my studio, and I opened it and I see that they keeping it clean, I pull out the ear phones on my iPod touch and put it on the dock then the words filled the medium sized studio

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

that's the song fitted with my situation, I just lay down in the middle of the dance floor and breakdown into tears for the very last time that's what I promised to myself.

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

Am home now nobody will hurt me. Nobody can mess my life again. Tears kept on falling and my mind went back to those four months that made me so broken. I slowly stand up and dance my frustrations, defeat and sadness away, I know itstemporary but it help ease things out

.

.

.

What do you think of the first chapter... drop some comments before i upload the remaining chapters so... hope you like it, open for criticism since am new to these..


End file.
